A gas turbine plant includes a gas turbine and various associated pipelines and other accessories. Construction of a gas turbine plant includes placement of the gas turbine, alignment of the system, and construction of various pipelines on and around the gas turbine. Typically, the gas turbine must be in place before the various accessories can be placed, the system can be aligned, and the pipelines can be constructed.
In situations where the delivery of the gas turbine to a plant is delayed, the entire construction schedule may consequently be delayed. For example, it may not be feasible to construct pipelines which are to be connected to the gas turbine without the gas turbine itself present when such pipelines rely on the gas turbine for structural support.